L-O-V-E
by ManHands6733
Summary: a finchel one-shot


**AN: Hello guys! J This is my another story… Since Valentine's Day is coming I decided to make a story for everyone that is in love out there. So Enjoy reading guys and sorry for the mistakes. This is my second story already.**

**I still don't own glee Ryan Murphy do.**

_ This happens in the" I DO" Episode. Finn kissing Emma in " Diva" never happened and Rachel and Brody was already over._

_A short story about my imagination of how finchel learn to love each other again. A Valentine special_

At the choir room….

_(Blaine and Jake)_

_You'd think that people would have had enough of silly love songs.  
But I look around me and I see it isn't so._

_(Sam)  
Some people wanna fill the world with silly love songs._

_(Artie and Ryder)  
And what's wrong with that?  
Id like to know, cause here I go again_

_(all the boys went to their girlfriends and gave them red roses)  
I love you, I love you,  
I love you, I love you,_

_(Finn)  
I can't explain the feelings plain to me, say can't you see? _

_(Puck)  
Ah, she gave me more, she gave it all to me  
Now can't you see,_

_(Artie)  
What's wrong with that  
I need to know, cause here I go again  
I love you, I love you  
(Blaine)  
Love doesn't come in a minute,  
Sometimes it doesn't come at all_

_(Finn)  
I only know that when Im in it  
It isn't silly, no, it isn't silly, love isn't silly at all.  
(All boys)  
How can I tell you about my loved one?  
How can I tell you about my loved one?_

How can I tell you about my loved one?  
(I love you)  
How can I tell you about my loved one?  
(I love you)

(Everyone cheered)

"Alright guys that was spectacular" Mr Schue says clapping his hands

"We know Mr Schue, and Puckerman is gonna level up this time, my muscles right here are fully loaded" Puck said pointing himself with a proud look and everyone rolled their eyes.

"Okay so since Valentine's Day is coming up, and Drum roll Finn…"

"Ms Pillsbury and I are gonna get married" Mr Schue said proudly

"OH YEAH!" Everyone said together, they can't believe their teacher is getting married…again

"Thanks Guys I've never gotten this far if all of you are not here to help me." Mr Schue says

" Aww…..You know Mr Schue, Ms Pillsbury is a very lucky person because She had you. And we don't think you'll screw up this time" Tina says

"No Tina, I'm the lucky one and I think this one is forever…. Now let's go on with the songs that you guys are gonna sing" before Mr. Schue could say another word the school bell rang. "Oh I think we're gonna do this next time okay class dismiss" Everyone exited the choir room.

"Oh Finn wait can you stay here for a moment? I've got something so say" Mr Schue said stopping Finn from his steps

"Oh sure Mr Schue what is it?" Finn asked

"Since you're my best man I would like you to sing as your best man's toast, are you okay with it?"

"Oh…. Uhm….. sureJ" Finn says

"Are you sure?..." Mr Schue ask for approval

"Of course, it's the least I could do" Finn reassures him

"Thanks Finn, I know I can count on you. So how are you right now… I mean how are you and Rachel right now? You two are still hanging out together" Mr Schue asked

"I don't know that Mr. Schue and I haven't seen her for a while. By the way why'd you asked?"

"Nothing just.. you seemed a little lonely lately…"

"Mr. schue I'm fine don't worry about me Okay and let's just don't talk about anything else, your wedding is very soon so there's a lot more to do"

"If you say so. Okay I'm gonna head out now first come on"

"Na… since I was here already I will finish my work and maybe find a song for your wedding Mr. Schue"

"See ya later Finn" Mr Schue exited the room and Finn is the only person left in the choir room working with stuffs. While he is working he paused for a moment and was thinking about something. He let out a sigh and tried get back to his work.

While Finn is continuing his work he heard a knock on the door when he turned around and it was…..

"Kurt!…. I Miss you Little brother… it's been a long… time. How are you? :D" Finn says

"Awwww….. I missed you too big brother New York is very far you know" Kurt hugged Finn so tight like it was no tomorrow. He missed his brother very much

"Ku-rt.. I...I c-an't brea-the" Finn says

"Sorry….. wait you're not going to greet her?" Kurt says and Finn is trying to understand what Kurt means….

"Greet who-"….. before Finn could finish the sentence he saw a small brunette girl standing at the door….. because Finn was busy with Kurt he didn't even notice Rachel was there…

"Rachel-"

" Okay I'm gonna leave you two. Uh.. I gotta go find our .. friends.. see ya later guys…."

Then kurt went out of the room

Gleexgleexgleexgleexgleex

The two were very silent for a moment… then a few minutes later they started to talk but they did say it together

"How are you "Both of them say in unison

"I'm fine" again

" you?" and again

" Uh sorry" and again.

"Look… let me first" Rachel says and Finn just nodded.

"Finn….. I…I…it's really great to see you again"

"You too Rach….."

"I miss you" Rachel says which light up Finn's small world and then he gives her his signature smile and Rachel suddenly blushed

"So what are you working for?" cleared her throat trying to change the topic

"Uhmm… Mr Schue ask me if I could sing something as my best man's toast"

"So you got something out there" Rachel asked

"Not yet" Finn answered

"Can I help you?"

"Sure, that would be great" Finn says

"hmmmmmm…. How about we do a musical number together, I can sing the lead and you can just sway in the background"

"Maybe that's okay but we have some pretty dangerous musical chemistry together I mean can you handle that?" Finn says

"I think I can control myself…although I'll admit that you look really cute right now"

The two of them looked at each other longingly. Their faces was near with each other and their lips are almost going to crash but suddenly…..

"Woah.. sorry for interrupting guys.. I was just going to get something.. once again sorry…" Marley said

"Marley next time knock" Finn says which makes Rachel blush again

"Yes sir…. So I'm gonna leave now. Enjoy Mr Hudson don't let that go…" Marley says Joking them

"Oh.. sorry it's Marley… you know her right" Finn says

"Yeah, Ofcourse .. I've seen her in Grease last time.. she's like very Rachel Berry you know" Finn laughed in Rachel's comment, she really looks cute being like that.

The two them are there in the choir room practicing for Mr Schue's most awaited wedding. Just the two of them did make them fall inlove over and over again. They missed each other not being there in each other's arms but now they feel more stronger than before. Does this mean something is going to happen again? I hope both of them can make up things already to decide of what they are going to be now.

After the hanging out thing, both of them separate with each other, Rachel heading home and Finn was planning for something. Wait did I just said Plan? What would that be?

_Ring-Ring-Ring _

_" hello Finn.. what's up" Marley answering the phone_

_" Marley.. can I ask you something?! I need your help.."_

Rachel was in her room doing her vocal warm-up then suddenly her phone buzzed receiving a text message from Finn

_Hey I just want to say Hello. btw if you're not busy tonight maybe you could go to breadstix, you know our friends are gonna be there and just going to hang out a little longer.-F_

_Sure that would be great.. so see you xoxo –R_

At Breadstix…

All the glee club members are on breadstix including the graduates last year to celebrate Valentine's Day together.

Rachel entered the room and saw everybody was there. She continued to walk and suddenly someone grab her hands, she turned and saw…

"Finn!, Hey you scare me" Rachel says letting out a sigh

"Oh, sorry" Finn apologized

"I'ts okay…" Rachel says

"Come on…. " Finn says still holding Rachel's hand

"What up Lovers in the room! Let's hear for "Sugar Shack 2" Sugar greeted everyone as everybody cheers…..

"I really love the sound of appluse…. Okay so…let us welcome again the boys of New Directions. Sam, Joe, Jake, Ryder and Artie .. guys hit the stage" Sugar says

"Uh hey guys… I'm Joe and the one Finn Hudson here requested a song. So here it is man for you love one..

Rachel looked at Finn and smiled….

_[Artie:]  
Baby I just don't get it  
Do you enjoy being hurt?  
I know you smelled the perfume, the make-up on his shirt  
You don't believe his stories  
You know that they're all lies  
Mad as you are, you stick around and I just don't know why_

[Sam, Joe,Jake,Ryder (Artie):]  
If I was ya man (baby you)  
Never worry bout (what I do)  
I'd be coming home (back to you)

[Artie:]  
Every night, doin' you right

[Sam, Puck, Kurt and Mike (Artie):]  
You're the type of woman (deserves good thangs)  
Fist full of diamonds (hand full of rings)  
Baby you're a star (I just want to show you, you are)

[Artie with Sam, Joe, Jake and Ryder:]  
You should let me love you  
Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need  
Baby good love and protection  
Make me your selection  
Show you the way love's supposed to be

_Baby you should let me..._

[Sam, Joe, Jake and Ryder (Artie):]  
You deserve better girl (woah, woah, you know you deserve better)  
We should be together girl (baby)

[Artie:]  
With me and you it's whatever girl, hey!  
So can we make this thing ours?

[Artie with Sam, Joe Jake and Ryder:]  
You should let me love you  
Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need

[Sam, Joe, Jake and Ryder:]  
Baby good love and protection ([Artie:] Said everything)  
Make me your selection ([Artie:] The way you shake me baby)  
Show you the way love's supposed to be ([Artie:] Ooo)  
([Artie:] You should let me love you) Baby you should let me love you, love you, love you  
Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need  
Ooh Baby good love and protection  
Make me your selection  
Show you the way love's supposed to be ([Artie:] hey!)  
([Artie:] heyy) Baby you should let me...

Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need  
Ooh Baby good love and protection  
Make me your selection  
Show you the way love's supposed to be  
Baby you should let me... ([Artie:] Let me love you)

[Artie:]  
It's all you need baby

Everyone cheers….

"Thank you Finn….." Rachel says with tears in her eyes

"I love you" Finn whispered to Rachel

"I love you too" Rachel whispered back and crashed her lips into Finns

"Get a room!" Kurt says and both of them laughed

"Okay that's outstanding guys and this time lets welcome Blaine Anderson for an amazing number and I want all of you guys to stand up dance"

Blaine went to the stage….. "Okay guys this one is for all the lovers in the room"

_[Blaine:]  
If you see a faded sign at the side of the road that says  
'15 miles to the_

[Mercedes:]  
Love shack', love shack, yeah, yeah  
I'm headin' down the Atlanta highway

[Mercedes with Rachel and Brittany:]  
Lookin' for the love getaway, headed for the love getaway

[Blaine:]  
I got me a car, it's as big as a whale ([The Girls:] Love getaway)  
And we're headin' on down to the love shack ([The Girls:] Love getaway)  
I got me a Chrysler, it seats about 20 ([The Girls:] Love getaway)  
So hurry up and bring your jukebox money

[Mercedes with Rachel and Brittany:]  
The love shack is a little old place  
Where we can get together  
Love shack, baby  
([Blaine:] A love shack, baby)  
Love shack, baby, love shack  
Love shack, baby, love shack

[Kurt:]  
Sign says, 'Stay away fools'  
'Cause love rules at the lo-o-ove shack  
Well, it's set way back in the middle of a field

[Blaine:]  
Just a funky old shack and I gotta get back

[Brittany:]  
Glitter on the mattress

[Rachel:]  
Glitter on the highway

[Sugar:]  
Glitter on the front porch

[Mercedes:]  
Glitter on the highway

[Mercedes with Rachel and Brittany:]  
The love shack is a little old place  
Where we can get together  
Love shack, baby  
([Kurt:] Love shack baby)  
Love shack, that's where it's at  
Love shack, that's where it's at

[Blaine:]  
Huggin' and a kissin', dancin' and a lovin'  
Wearin' next to nothing, 'cause it's hot as an oven  
The whole shack shimmies  
When everybody's movin' around  
And around and around and around

[Rachel, Brittany and Kurt:]  
Everybody's movin', everybody's groovin', baby  
([Blaine:] Folks linin' up outside just to get down)  
Everybody's movin', everybody's groovin', baby  
([Blaine:] Funky little shack, funky little shack)

[Kurt:]  
Hop in my Chrysler, it's as big as a whale  
And it's about to set sail  
I got me a car, it seats about 20  
So come on and bring your jukebox [With Santana on Show Version:] money

[Mercedes with Rachel and Brittany:]  
The love shack is a little old place ([Mercedes:] little old place)  
Where we can get together  
Love shack, baby  
([Blaine:] A love shack, baby)  
([Mercedes:] oh oh)  
Love shack, baby, love shack ([Mercedes:] oh oh)  
Love shack, baby, love shack ([Mercedes:] Love shack, baby, love)

[Rachel and Brittany:]  
Bang, bang, bang, on the door, baby  
([Blaine:] Knock a little louder Sugar)

_Bang bang bang,on the door, baby  
([Blaine:] I can't hear you)  
Bang, bang  
([Blaine:] On the door, baby)  
Bang, bang  
([Blaine:] On the door)  
Bang, bang  
([Blaine:] On the door, baby)  
Bang, bang_

[Blaine:]  
You're WHAT?

[Kurt:]  
Tiiiiiiiiin roof!, RUSTED.

[Mercedes:]  
Love shack!

[Rachel and Brittany with Mercedes:]  
Love shack, baby, love shack ([Mercedes:] yeah)  
Love shack, baby, love shack ([Mercedes:] Love shack)  
([Blaine:] Love baby that's where it's at, yeah)  
([Blaine:] Love baby that's where it's at)  
Love shack, baby, love shack ([Mercedes:] Love shack)  
([Blaine:] Huggin' and a kissin')  
Love shack, baby, love shack ([Mercedes:] Baby, love shack...)  
([Blaine:] Dancin' and a lovin' at the love shack)

Glee-glee-glee-glee

Everyone already went home but Finn and Rachel are still there spending time with each other. The two of them are holding hands and whispering I love yous into each other's ears.

"Rach?"

"Hmm?"

"I want us to talk about something. About what's happening between us."

Rachel looked at Finn in the eyes wondering of what he has to say

"Rach I love you so much and I am thankful tonight because you're here with me even though we have some misunderstandings this past couple months we broke up and things got a little complicated lately. I was so stupid for bringing you in that train station and I wasn't thinking, I lost track when I found out that I didn't get into that school that I wanted and I was scared because you decided to stay here in Lima to be with me than being there in New York. I was scared maybe you will get bored of me and blame me because you're not in New York and being in the most beautiful school that you'll be going to. So I decided to set you free to pursue your dreams without me and also to find my dream. But then I realized that the most huge mistake that I've done is letting the love of my life go… I promise from now on I will never let you go again, remember that I will always love you….. Rachel Berry will you be my girlfriend again?

"Hmmm I'm gonna say No.."

"No?" Finn asked confused

"No, if you won't let me talk too

"Oh Okay.. phew you scare me Rach…." Finn says

"Finn first of all I won't get bored of you.. you're the best thing that happened into my life. I have to let you know that I was stupid too because I chose Brody over you, but that was over now, I cleared things about me and Brody because I know that I am not for him not ever. Finn Hudson I love you I love you I love you and again my answer into that question is one hundred times YES!I lo—" before Rachel could finish her sentence Finn pulled her into a passionate kiss…..

The Day is here for Mr. Schue and Ms Pillsbury's wedding. Everything is settled and everyone is inside the church waiting for the bride to come…

Then suddenly the door opened then everyone turned around to see the bride…

"Mr Schue the bride is coming take a big smile" Finn said

"Thanks Finn" Mr Schue says

"Don't worry Mr Schue, one day I'll have my own wedding like this with the woman that I'll be spending the rest of my life with" Finn says proudly looking at Rachel

**THE END**

Sorry guys if I finish the story in such a short time… because I'm tired already and I need to do my homework so…. Thanks again for reading… we already know that finchel is endgame so just let your imagination make the story continue itself…..


End file.
